Run Away, with Little Boy
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Tristan's father threatens him with military school. Tristan & Rory run away together. Starting their new lives in Tree Hill, North Carolina where Tristan's aunt and cousin live. Tristan starts to realize hidden details about his previous home. Tristan and Rory start to become close friends with the people in Tree Hill. Their old lives not far behind.
1. The Night of The Play

**AN: New Story, yes, I know I have other stories that I have yet to finish, but the thing with me is once I get an idea and my head, I can't work on anything else. So here is the new story. I hope you all like this story. -JuJuB7**

* * *

Chapter One: The Night of The Play

Rory is dressed in her Juliet costume, waiting in the hallway watching as Paris paces back and forth. Tristan was supposed to be here an hour ago and he's still not here, and it was getting closer and closer to the time when they were supposed to perform. Rory felt sick, not because she was nervous about performing or that Tristan hadn't shown up, even though she should be nervous about Tristan, no, Rory felt sick for a whole other reason. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to face it, but she knew she had to face it eventually. Over the past five weeks, she's been feeling weird. Her breasts have grown tender, she's been more tired, as well as other things. She knew what they all pointed, she knew… Rory watches as Tristan walks up to her and the pacing Paris. He isn't dressed in his costume and Rory can see his father at the end of the hallway.

"Tristan, why aren't you in your costume," Paris asks, getting into Tristan's personal space. "We go on in seven minutes. You have to get changed."

"Can't," Tristan simply states. "My Dad pulled me out of school. He's sending me off to a military school in North Carolina."

"Great, just great," Paris says walking off.

Rory waits till Paris is gone then she looks over Tristan's shoulders and sees that Tristan's father is gone. She sighs a sigh of relief, knowing that she can have a private conversation with the boy in front of her. She looks into his eyes, she can the guilt, the regret, and the sadness in Tristan's eyes. She already knows what he did, she can't help but be disappointed with him. She's tried not to be, but she was. She can feel the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She watches as Tristan reaches up and wipes the tears from her face.

"Don't cry," Tristan whispers.

"Why not," Rory says, the tears now falling face from her eyes. "You're leaving, going to a military school in North Carolina for god's sake. Why shouldn't I be sad?"

"Rory, baby," Tristan says, cupping Rory's cheeks. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise you everything is going to be okay. You just have to trust me, okay?"

"How do you know everything is going to be okay? You're leaving, Tristan, you're not going to be here," Rory cries.

"Rory, listen to me," Tristan says, whispering into Rory's ear. "I have a plan… I convinced my Dad to let me stay one more night, he isn't making me leave until tomorrow morning. Instead of doing the play, I need you to go home and pack at least two bags, clothes and anything else you think you need. I'm going to come by your house tonight and pick you up. I've purchased two bus tickets to a town in North Carolina, okay, we're going to take that bus to that town and we're going to start a life together. I've already emptied my bank account as well as a secret bank account I set up as well as the one my grandfather set up, I've got plenty of cash. We're going to create a new life together. Okay, we're going to be okay. I love you."

"Okay, I'll go home. I'll make up an excuse to go home," Rory says. "I love you too."

"Tristan," Malcolm, Tristan's father, says from the end of the hall.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Tristan whispers into Rory's ear.

Rory watches as Tristan walks off, she can't believe she just agreed to run off with Tristan, but she had too. She knew Malcolm was powerful and if he found out the little bundles, he would want them gone. This was their only option.


	2. The Night of The Play Pt 2

**AN: OMG! I was blown away with the number of favorites & follows & reviews I received within one day of posting. I wanted to get this chapter up because I didn't want to keep anyone waiting. However, I'm starting school back up next week so I don't know when I'll be able to post next. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. -JuJuB7**

* * *

Chapter Two:The Night of The Play Pt. 2

Sitting in the car on her way home from the school, Rory rereads the text conversations she's had with Tristan. She can't help, but smile as she rereads the texts. They had all types of conversations between each other. Some serious, some not so serious, some cute texts from each other. Through the texts Tristan sent her, she knew that the 'king of chilton' was just an act. In reality, Tristan was really a little-lost boy. She figured him out rather quickly. When he was in public, he put on a tough face for everyone and pretended that everything was fine. When he was in private, many with her, he took down his tough face, he would tell her that what was going on at home, most of the time he would break down in tears. His home life was terrible, his parents were always fighting, always. Tristan would tell her how his father would spend most of his time working. Tristan's mother was always traveling, trying to get away from her husband's nonstopping working. Tristan was basically being ignored by his parents. She remembers the late nights text conversations about his home especially when he can't sleep.

 _ **Tristan: Hey, r u awake?**_

 _ **Rory: Yah.**_

 _ **Tristan: Babe, it's almost two in the morning, why are you still up?**_

 _ **Rory: Reading. :)**_

 _ **Tristan: Of course. :-**_

 _ **Rory: Did you need something?**_

 _ **Tristan: I can't sleep. They're fighting again.**_

 _ **Rory: At almost two in the morning?**_

 _ **Tristan: Yah, mom just got home from a trip. God, they're so loud.**_

 _ **Rory: Srry… You know you could always come sleep over here if you want. ;)**_

 _ **Tristan: Babe, you know I can't. Listen, I gtg, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. :) 3**_

 _ **Rory: Love you too. Goodnight. :) 3**_

Rory frowns as she remembers what happened the next day at school. Tristan didn't come to school that day, but he did text Rory saying that he would pick her up from school and drop her off at home. She wondered why Tristan didn't come to school, but that answer came to her as she saw Tristan after school (of course after everyone else was gone). She remembers that day like it was yesterday, in reality, it was only two weeks ago.

 _Two Weeks Ago; After School_

 _Rory watches as Tristan's car pulls up to the curb, near the bench. She stands up, closing her book and walks to his car. She opens the door and climbs then turns to face Tristan, wanting to know why he didn't come to school today, but when she looks at Tristan's face, her answer is staring right back at her. He has a black eye and his lip is cut. She knows that he didn't get into a fight with one of their classmates. She would have already known if he did._

" _Oh my god," Rory says, bringing her hand up to her boyfriend's face. "Tristan, what happened to you?"_

" _The fight last night got pretty heavy," Tristan says, cupping his girlfriend's hand. "I ended up getting involved… I thought my Dad was hitting or hurting my mom even though he's never hurt her. So I went to where they were fighting. My mom… She was throwing things, my dad was yelling at her to stop. When she saw me enter the room, she started throwing things at me. My Dad tried to get her to stop, but it was too late. She threw a paperweight at my eye which explains the black eye and then she got physical, she scratched me with her nails which explains the cut on my lip."_

" _Your mom is the one who did this?" Rory asks, rubbing her thumb against her boyfriend's cheek. "I thought it was always your dad causing all the trouble."_

" _Not like my mom does apparently, my dad isn't as bad as my mom," Tristan says, looking down._

" _Are you okay?" Rory asks._

" _I'm okay now that you're with me," Tristan says. "I love you."_

" _I love you too, but are you sure you're okay."_

" _Babe, I promise you I'm okay."_

" _If you're sure," Rory pauses._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Rory, now packing in her bedroom, thinks about how tough Tristan's life as been. Each time he sees her, he tells her that he would be lost without her. Tonight, she was lucky that her mother decided to go to the inn for a few hours. Just to check in on some things, but Rory knew her mother was going to see her father. Yes, she knew Lorelei and Christopher were in a secret relationship. Rory was mad her parents didn't tell her, but she was happy that they were happy. She knew that her mother wouldn't be home until the next morning which means Rory could pack in peace without worrying about her mother walking in. Tristan could also pull up into the driveway without, again, having to worry about her mother… Rory hears her phone goes off, she walks over to her desk and picks up her phone…

 **Tristan: I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon. Be packed, wear something comfy, it's a long bus ride. Still can't believe you agreed to come with me. I love you. 3**

 **Rory: Alright, I'm almost done packing. See you soon. I'll wear something comfy. I love you too. Btw, you can come to the driveway, my mom isn't home. 3**

Rory puts her phone back on her desk. She still can't believe herself that she's agreed to go with Tristan, but in order to be safe, she has to. Together, they're going to make a new life together. She couldn't wait to start a new life with the man she loves.

This was going to be the start. The start of their new lives together.


	3. Bundle of Joy

**AN: Here's chapter three, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Hopefully, soon. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. -JuJuB7**

* * *

Chapter Three: Bundle of Joy

She watches as he pulls into her driveway, she watches as he gets out of the car. She knows that is not his car. She knew he couldn't drive his own car, she recognizes the car as one of Tristan's friend's car. She couldn't remember which friend it was, but it was one of his true friends, not the ones who pretended to be his friend because of his status. Rory didn't realize that she had once again been lost in her thoughts until she hears the knocking on the back door. Rory makes her way from her room to the back door, she opens the door and finds Tristan standing there. Rory looks at his face, the cut is still there, just faded. Same with the bruise around his eye, she can still the bruise, it's less faded than his cut. She sighs, then walks into the arms of her boyfriend.

"You alright," Tristan asks. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind," Rory pauses. "I've been thinking about what's been going on with you and your parents. It just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Tristan asks.

"Why your father wants to send you off to military school. You've only done one bad thing and now you're being punished for it."

"No, I'm not," Tristan says. "That's the whole point of why we're leaving. My dad wants to send me off, away from you. I'm not going to let that happen. I love you and you love me and that's why we're leaving together. Right?"

"Yes," Rory says.

"Are you all packed? We've got to get going soon, we don't want to miss our bus," Tristan says, cupping Rory's face in his hands and kissing her on the tip of her nose. "Our bus leaves in three hours."

"Tristan, we're only thirty minutes from the bus station," Rory says. "You are talking about the Hartford bus station."

"No, um, we're taking the bus station in Greenwich, it's better that way. My friend who's car I borrowed lives near there. It's about an hour and forty minute drive, so we should probably get going."

"You really aren't taking any chances, are you?"

"No way, I need to protect you, after all, you are," Tristan pauses, moving his hand down to… "I'm not taking any chances."

"Alright," Rory says quietly. "I'm ready."

"You okay?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rory says, looking up at her boyfriend. "Come on, let's get going."

"Alright, if you're sure," Tristan says, running a hand threw his girlfriend's hair. "But you would tell me if something was wrong, right? I don't want anything to happen to you, I'm here to protect you, look out for you. You can tell me anything, you know."

"I know, Tristan, I would tell you if anything was wrong, but nothing is wrong. I just… I feel guilty for leaving everyone behind, even I know we have to leave…"

"Rory, you know you don't have to come with me."

"Yes, I do."

"Because of the…"

"Yes, that is exactly why I have to go with you."

"Alright, as long as you're sure."

"I am."

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

 _Sitting in her bedroom, in this situation, wasn't something he had expected. But it was happening. He sits on her bed, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans. He watches as she walks into the bedroom. She doesn't sit down, she walks past him on the bed and walks over to her desk. Tristan gets up and walks over to Rory, she doesn't face, she continues looking down at her desk._

" _Well?" Tristan asks._

 _Rory doesn't say a word, she doesn't turn around. She continues looking down at her desk. Tristan doesn't know what's running through his girlfriend's head, he wants to know. He's thinking that maybe if they didn't have sex at her grandparents' party, they wouldn't be going through this. But now, he wants to know what's going through his girlfriend's mind. He can't stand her being this quiet._

" _Well?" He asks again._

 _She still doesn't answer. She continues staring down._

" _Rory! What did the fucking test say?" Tristan yells._

" _Don't yell at me!" Rory yells at Tristan._

 _Rory finally turns around, Tristan can see the tears in her eyes. He immediately regrets yelling at her. Yes, he was anxious and stressed, but that was barely anything to what she must be feeling. This was all his fault, maybe if he hadn't wanted to take her away from that boring party, they wouldn't be in this mess._

" _Rory," Tristan sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to lash out at you, it's just… God, I don't even know, I guess I'm just nervous or something, but that doesn't even come close to what your feeling probably, I'm sorry, I, um, I hope you can forgive me."_

" _You're right, what you're feeling doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling," Rory says. "But I do forgive you, I can't blame for being nervous. You don't face this every day, I'm just sorry that we have to go through this."_

" _Why are you sorry?" Tristan asks._

" _Because no sixteen-year-old boy wants to sit in his girlfriend's bedroom waiting for her to take a pregnancy test," Rory says._

" _Hey," Tristan says, putting his hands on Rory's shoulders. "It takes two to tango, I'm in this as much as you are. Do you know the results?"_

" _Yeah, I do," Rory says, looking down._

" _Well," Tristan says._

" _Tris, the test came back positive, I'm pregnant," Rory says, looking up at Tristan._

 **AN: Should I do a chapter where Lorelei discovers her daughter is gone? Let me know what you think.**


	4. I Trust You

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this chapter. I've been super busy with school, lucky I only have a few more weeks until school is over! So I will be able to, hopefully, update on a regular basis. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, & following. -JuJuB7**

 **P.S. At the end of the story, there will a question I have asked because I want my reader's opinions.**

* * *

Chapter Four: I Trust You

Rory looks at the window and silently lets the tears fall. She didn't think she would be this emotional, but as she watches the Stars Hollow sign pass by her, she can't help, but be emotional. She doesn't want to look at Tristan and for him to see her crying. She blames the stupid hormones. She can't believe she's pregnant. She didn't mean to get pregnant. When she found out she was first pregnant, she was scared, but Tristan promised he would stick by her. He promised he would never leave her.

It was only later that they found out that they were having twins. Twins. They were having twins. They were blessed with two little miracles. Rory couldn't be happier. But she was still sad. She wishes she left more than a note for her mother. She left the note short, she didn't want to give away too much. She hadn't even told her mother, in person, that she was pregnant. When writing the goodbye letter, she felt the need to tell her mother that she was pregnant, with twins. Because her mother needed to know that her teenage daughter was pregnant. She left out two important details… One: she was pregnant with twins. Two: Tristan DuGrey is the father of her babies. She kept the letter short because if she wrote a longer one she wouldn't have been able to leave.

 _Mom,_

 _If you're reading this that means I'm gone. Long gone by now. There is something I didn't tell you… I'm pregnant. I've run away with my boyfriend who is the father. Don't try and find me. I'm sorry._

 _I love you,_

 _Rory_

Rory feels a hand on her leg, she knows it's Tristan. Who else would it be? She doesn't face him. Her tears are free falling down her face. She doesn't want him to see her tears. Even though there had been plenty of times when her boyfriend had seen her cry many times before, she didn't want him to see her crying this time. She knew this was the only option for them, but deep down she wanted, wants to tell her mother goodbye in person. She wants to see her mother one more time. But that wasn't possible. She could have stayed… She could have stayed if she wanted to put her children's lives in danger. This was the best option for them. Not only for them but for their children. Together they were going to start a new life together. It was going to be the four of them. In this new town in North Carolina, far away from their old life…

"Hey," Tristan says, pulling Rory out of her thoughts. "You alright over there?"

"Yeah," Rory says quietly, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"What about?" Tristan asks.

"Are we doing the right thing by leaving?" Rory asks, finally looking at Tristan.

"You've been crying," Tristan pauses, looking at Rory. "To be honest, Ror, I don't know. Sometimes, one-half of me thinks we're doing the right thing by running away. I think we're doing this because we need to protect our children. I need to protect you and our children, I can't protect you three if I'm at a stupid military school. What if my parents found out you were pregnant? They would do everything to take our children away from their mother. I'm not allowing that to happen. This is the best option for us, for our children."

"What does the other half of you think?" Rory asks, taking Tristan's hand in her own.

"That I shouldn't be taking you away from your mother," Tristan whispers, looking ahead at the road ahead. "You don't know how guilty I feel right now, taking you away from your mother. You two are best friends. What kind of boyfriend am I to be taking you away from your best friend, your mom. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be taking you away from the one person you love. What kind of monster am I?"

"First of all, you are not a monster," Rory says, "Do you hear me, Tristan, you are not a monster. Yes, I love my mother, but I also love you, and I love our children. You shouldn't feel guilty, I came along willingly. You need to remember that we're doing this for our children. We have a family and we need to protect them. You're doing the right thing, trust me, you're doing the right thing."

"How can you be sure?" Tristan asks, "How can you be sure I am doing the right thing?"

"Because I know you, the real you," Rory says, reaching over with her free hand and gently rubbing her boyfriend's cheek. "I know you aren't that king of chilton guy, I know you're just a scared little boy. I know you want to protect us. You're doing the right thing. And I want to remember that I love you so much."

"I love you too," Tristan says.

"You haven't told me where we are going," Rory says. "I would really like to know where we are going."

"It's a place called Tree Hill," Tristan pauses, smiling slightly. "My aunt and cousin live there, I've been a few dozen times since I was born. I've always loved that town, it's just a good place. It's the perfect town to start our new lives. I want our children to grow up in a town different from ours. Tree Hill is the perfect place to raise our children. I know you also have a say in this, if you don't like the town, we can find another town to live, but I'm begging you to give this town a chance. It's a really great town and once you get to know it and the people, you'll love it, I promise you. Just promise me you'll give this town a chance."

"Tristan, I trust you and I can see the way you light up when you talk about it. I'll your town of Tree Hill a chance. I never judge a book by its cover," Rory pauses. "But don't you think your aunt will tell your parents that we're in the same town as her?"

"No, my aunt and mom, they're sisters… Well, technically, they're half sisters. My mom and aunt don't get along. My parents only sent me there went they were both busy during the summer. My aunt is like my mom. She actually takes care of and loves me. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to have us."

"How much longer till we get to the bus station?" Rory asks, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"It's okay if you sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to the station," Tristan says. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rory says, falling asleep.

Tristan watches out of the corner of his eye as his girlfriend falls asleep. His hand remains clasped in hers. He can't help but smile as he focuses his attention back to the road. This was really happening, they were going to be okay. They were going to be okay.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, as I said before I do have a question:**

 **1\. Should I make this a crossover with One Tree Hill? This story is going to be including the characters from One Tree Hill. Just want your guys opinion.**


	5. The Woman Of His Dreams

**AN: Okay, so let me apologize now because this chapter is extremely short. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but the next couple of chapters will get longer. I will be updating this story every Wednesday throughout the month of July. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. -JuJuB7**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Woman Of His Dreams

 _He was five. A little innocent boy. At that time, at that young age, he didn't know right from wrong. That's why he didn't understand when he had accidently dropped his cup, spilling the red punch everywhere, his mother's first reaction was to slap him against the face. Scratching him across the face with her long nails. It was an accident, it's not like he dropped his cup on purpose. But that didn't matter. Anything young Tristan did would be wrong. In his mother's eyes, he would always do everything wrong. It didn't matter when he accomplished a major achievement, no, it would always be 'you can do better'. Growing up, he became more distant from his mother. He didn't care what she thought anymore. She wasn't apart of his life. He wasn't apart of her life. Simple as that._

GG-OTH-GG-OTH

The abuse only grew worse. As he grew up, he still couldn't please his mother, no matter what. His mother had even gone to calling him a mistake. A mistake. What kind of mother would call her own child a mistake? Someone you couldn't call a mother. She wasn't a mother in his eyes. She was just a woman who sometimes stays at their house. His house wasn't going to be like that. He already knows his house isn't going to be like the one he grew up in. For starters, Rory, she's extremely different from his mother. She would love their children, she would really love their children like they were still inside her. They love each other and they're going to love their kids. They were going to be the family he's always wanted. He tightens his hold on his girlfriend's hand, they were going to start a family together. They were going to be the family he always wanted.

He looks over to his sleeping girlfriend, her head rests against his shoulder. The woman of his dreams. The woman who was completely opposite from his mother. The woman who made him want to be a better person. The woman who is the mother of his children. How lucky was he to find a woman like this? He was the luckiest guys in the world. His beautiful girlfriend. Hopefully soon his wife…

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted next Wednesday. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. -JuJuB7**


	6. She Wants Chocolate Cake

Chapter Six: She Wants Chocolate Cake

It had been a long bus ride, a very long bus ride. Rory and Tristan walk off the bus at the stop they were supposed to get off at. Both were thankful to be off the bus especially Rory. Being pregnant and travelling over fifteen hours on a bus was not fun. Not fun at all. Tristan went to retrieve their bags while Rory went inside to the little convenient store. The young couple had eaten at two bus stop restaurants, the food didn't really agree with the babies and Rory ended up munching on crackers. Now, she was heading inside to get the two of them some waters and more crackers. Rory was so hungry, but she knew the bus stop restaurant wouldn't solve her hungry problem, it would only make up throw up more. For now, she would just have to deal with the crackers and water. Until they got to Tristan's aunt's establishment. Apparently, Tristan's aunt owned a cafe which had amazing food. She couldn't wait to try the food… Thinking of the all the good food she was looking forward to was just making her hungrier and hungrier. Maybe she should get some chocolate. Mm, chocolate sounds amazing right now in Rory's mind. She hadn't had chocolate in a while. She could go for anything and everything chocolate, especially chocolate cake. That would hit the spot.

"Hey," Tristan says walking up to Rory, bagless. "What's taking you so long? I've been waiting outside for a while. You okay? You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"No, no," Rory says, putting her hand on Tristan's arm. "I was getting the waters and some crackers. I started thinking about how hungry I was and then I started thinking about chocolate, Tris, I really really want chocolate. I don't know why I want chocolate so bad, but I really, really do."

"I know why you want chocolate," Tristan says, placing his hand on Rory's stomach. "I guess the girls' want some chocolate. What do they call these? Pregnancy cravings. Babe, you're having pregnancy cravings."

"Hold on," Rory says. "How do you know we're having girls? I haven't even had my first doctor's appointment yet. I'm not even far along to know if we're having girls."

"I guess I just want them to be girls," Tristan pauses. "But I'll be happy if we have two boys, two girls, or one boy and one girl. As long as our babies are healthy and you are healthy, I will be a perfectly happy man."

"Same," Rory says. "Tristan, where are our bags?"

"Oh, our bags," Tristan says. "They're in my aunt's car."

"Your aunt is here?" Rory asks.

"Yes, my cousin couldn't make it, he has a basketball game tonight. But you'll see him when we get to their house," Tristan says. "They're both really nice and don't worry they won't tell my parents that I'm here. My aunt is my mom's sister and she, besides you, knows what's been happening so she's cool."

"Okay," Rory says, still thinking about chocolate. "I really want chocolate."

"Well, my aunt makes the best chocolate cake ever," Tristan says, moving a piece of hair behind Rory's ear. "And guess what?

"What?" Rory asks.

"My aunt brought her amazing chocolate cake with her for us to eat in the car, but I'm gonna guess you're going to want most of it. Which I'm alright giving you most of it because I love you and because you are caring my children."

"Why are we still standing here, DuGrey," Rory says. "I want chocolate cake."

"Alright, alright, come on, let's go," Tristan says, grabbing Rory's hand.

Tristan leads Rory outside and over to a car where a woman stands. Rory takes in the woman's appearance, she's short, she has black hair. She seems nice. From what Tristan has told her, she sounds nice too.

"Rory," Tristan says. "This is my aunt, Karen Roe."


	7. The Scars on His Arms

Chapter Seven: The Scars of His Arms

Karen Roe wasn't sure what to think when she got a call from her nephew late at night. She had gotten calls and texts from him during the night before, but this was different. She knew when she had been woken up by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She listened to what her nephew had to say. When she first heard he wanted to come to Tree Hill to start a new life with his girlfriend, she had tried to convince him to stay where he was. But her nephew wouldn't hear any of that, he _needed_ to get away from his family as fast as possible. He was coming to Tree Hill and bringing his pregnant girlfriend. Karen listened to her nephew's story. She had always known her sister wasn't the type of person to settle down and have a family. She was always the one to go out and party. When Karen heard her nephew tell her that her sister had thrown a paperweight at him and scratched him with her nail, she knew that he really did have to get away from that environment. So she agreed. She had agreed to let her nephew and his pregnant come and live with her and her son.

Now she was sitting in her car, watching from the mirror as her nephew and his girlfriend, mainly his girlfriend eat the chocolate cake she had made and brought. She loves her nephew as if he was her own son. She knew she was more of a mother to him than his own mother is. Looking at her nephew and his girlfriend, she knew they were in love. Young love. The beauty. She had never heard Tristan talk about one girl like he had Rory. When she first heard about Rory, she thought it was the first and last time she would hear her name. But Rory kept coming up. She couldn't believe it when she kept hearing this girl's name. She knew the fourth time she knew her nephew was falling in love with this girl. She knew it was only a matter of time before Tristan would ask this girl out. Sure enough during one of their daily calls, Tristan told her that they were dating. She couldn't have been happier. Finally, he had something in his life that he could be happy about. She was happy for him. For once in his life, things were looking up. She couldn't be happier.

GG-GG-GG

Tristan wraps his arm around Rory's shoulders. They had finished the cake and now Rory was so falling asleep again. Throughout the course of the bus ride, Rory would sleep here and there, but he knew she was really tired. All of this happened so fast it was too much for her. She was exhausted. He was to blame. He should be the one to make she doesn't do anything to overwork herself and he did exactly that. He overworked her. The woman who was carrying his children. Not only that he took her away from her family. She willing left with him. Because they were in love with each other and they were going to have two kids together. He still feels guilty. He only does one thing when he feels guilty. But he only does it when he is alone. Always alone. No one else could know. Tristan has a problem. A problem no one else knows about. He couldn't tell anyone, especially Rory. He definitely could not tell her. He didn't want to see the disappointment on her face. And he wouldn't be able to face her after that. What he was doing is bad. He knows he shouldn't do it, but yet he still does it. He still does it. He can feel the scars on his arms. They're almost healed. Doesn't mean new ones won't appear. The one reason why he started to do it, three years ago, was because of his mother. Everything was because of his mother.


	8. The Memories

Chapter Eight: The Memories

 _He walks through the big empty house. Well, technically, the house isn't empty. His father, the he barely sees, is in his study. Most likely working on another new business offer. His father was probably going to be locked up in the study for the rest of the night. So in the end Tristan was alone. He made his way into his room. In his hands, a beer he got from Bowman and a small little razor blade. He has been cutting for about a month. Not that anyone has noticed. His parents didn't stick around long enough to even notice his depressed mood. In all honesty, he has seen his father a lot longer than he's seen his mother. The last time he saw his mother was three months ago when she left for her vacation. Vacation his ass. He knew his mother wasn't going on vacation. She was going to see one of her many men. Ever since Tristan was born, she would have affairs. His mother never loved him. If it wasn't for his father, his mother would have had an abortion. Even his father was there, that didn't even stop his mother from having an abortion when she found out that she was pregnant for the second time. She went and aborted the baby. She killed his little sibling. Everything in his life was a mess which is what led him to place where he is now. Nothing in his life made him happy._

 _He walks into his room, he places the unopened beer onto his nightstand along with the razor blade. He takes his school jacket off then his shirt, leaving him in a wife beater. He plops down onto his bed, resting his arms on his legs while looking at the other scars that he has made over the course of the past month. Most of them were faded, but some of them were pretty fresh and now he was adding to those scars. Picking up the razor, he glides the razor across his skin. He watches as the blood trickles out and down his arm. A few drops hit the floor, mixing with the carpet and the old blood. This was the place where he would cut every single time. He always wondered what lead him to this place. It really wasn't a mystery. His home life. That's what always drove him to this place. Everyday was the same. He would go to school, shortly forget about his home life then he would return home and remember everything and he would cut or drink beer, but mostly cut. When he would cut, it would be the only time he would feel something. He couldn't remember the last time he felt something. Tristan was about to slide the razor across his arm once again, but then his door opens wide. Tristan froze in his spot. The blade ready to go… His father was standing there, looking at him. He was finally caught. Tristan didn't know how to feel about it. He simply felt nothing anymore, so why should he care about this. He knew he should feel something, but he didn't. He didn't feel a single thing. Not one single thing._

 _Tristan watches as his father walks from the door and pulls the razor out of his hand, putting it in his pocket. He pulls Tristan up from the bed, leading him into his bathroom. His father makes him sit on the toilet while he takes a white washcloth and cleans the blood off of his arm. Neither one of them say anything. After a few minutes, Tristan's father finishes wiping all the blood off. He throws the once while, now crimson washcloth into the sink. He doesn't let go of Tristan's arm. He exams the rest of the scars. Tristan just stares at the floor. He can't face his father. He may have not been able to feel anything before, but now he feels ashamed. He was the son of Malcolm Asher DuGrey, he was suppose to be the perfect son just like his father had been. It was all because of his mother. His mother was ruining his life._

" _Why didn't you come to me?" Malcolm asks. "I could have helped you. You didn't have to turn to this. Why on earth would you turn to this? Can you not tell me anything anymore?"_

" _You're always in your stupid study!" Tristan yells, pulling his arm out of Malcolm's grasp and standing up. Tears falling from his eyes, more tears threatening to spill out. "You're always working on something for the stupid business! Mom's never here! She doesn't care about me! You were always the only one! But you're too focused on that stupid business! I have no one in this fucking world! No one loves me! No one cares!"_

 _Tristan collapses onto the floor. The tears now falling freely. He's sobbing like a baby. Malcolm doesn't move at first, but then he slowly kneels down and pulls Tristan into his arms. His head against his father's chest, he sobs like he hasn't sobbed before._


	9. The Cousin

**AN: Hello, everyone! I am going to be updating this story every Thursday for the month of September. If you guys want to know what other stories I am updating throughout this month just look at my profile and you will see the schedule. Thanks.**

 **Okay, let me just say one thing, this story is not how I thought it would go at all. Just gonna flow with it.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: I recently got an Instagram page so all of my followers could go follow. The account name is: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Go follow because I will be posting updates and contests and special announcements on there. Thanks.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. -JuJuB7**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Cousin

Lucas Scott looks at the photo of him and his cousin on his dresser. The cousin he hasn't seen in a long time. He and his cousin have always been close. Lucas knows that his cousin has been going through a really tough time at home. Recently, Lucas has been able to tell that something once again has been going on with his cousin. He has always been able to tell when something has been going on with his cousin. Tristan's, his cousin, writing would always change when something was going on. Tristan's letters would always get shorter, very vague. Lucas has been very worried about his cousin especially when the letters suddenly stopped. Lucas wrote who knows how many letters and he never got a response back. He went to his mother and told her that he hadn't heard from Tristan. It was unusual that his cousin talks to his mother, but Tristan and Lucas would always talk. That day was the day everything changed. His cousin ended up calling that very day, Lucas was relieved to know that Tristan wasn't dead or anything, but when Lucas talked to Tristan, he could tell something wasn't right with his cousin just like in the letters and phone calls from the weeks before. Tristan wouldn't say anything over the phone, Lucas wasn't sure why Tristan usually told him what was going on when they would talk on the phone. However, Lucas pushed that to the side when Tristan told him that he was coming to Tree Hill with his girlfriend. That was all Tristan told Lucas. Today was the day Tristan and his girlfriend were coming to Tree Hill, his mother went to pick them up while Lucas stayed behind with his girlfriend. They were getting everything ready for the couple, but Lucas keeps getting distracted, he keeps getting distracted by all the pictures of him and his cousin. Lucas is brought out of thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He sighs and puts the photo back onto his dresser then he turns around and takes his girlfriend into his arms. Peyton has always, ever since they've been together, at his side and has supported him through anything. Although Lucas knows he can tell his girlfriend anything, he hasn't told her about his cousin. It's always been a personal thing to Lucas. Tristan has experienced some of the same things Lucas has, although Lucas thinks Tristan has faced worse than himself, far worse. Lucas may not have a father in his life, but he has his uncle and mother. Tristan doesn't have a father or a mother and not because they are dead. They are very much alive, but they feel the need to ignore Tristan all the time. When they were little, Tristan told Lucas that he would always have the best time when he was in Tree Hill because people actually cared about him. Thinking about it made Lucas' heart ache. What kind of parents would ignore their own child? It just wasn't right. How could anyone do that to another human being? Tristan has faced so many things, Lucas doesn't want to see that happen anymore. Being the older of the two, Lucas has always felt the need to protect his younger cousin. God knows no one else was going to so Lucas stepped up and so did his mother and uncle. They could always see how broken Tristan was when he would visit them. They would always make him feel apart of the family. They would even celebrate his birthday in the summer even though Tristan was born in the winter just because they wanted him to feel special. Lucas is happy that he's coming to live with them, he's always been happier when he's here and not there.

"Hey," Peyton says, pulling Lucas out of his thoughts once again. "Are you okay? You seem out of it today. Is it about your cousin? I know your cousin a touchy subject, but I want to know about him. You can trust after everything we've been through, Luke, we've always shared everything with each other. I want you to know that you can tell me about him… You know "

"Yeah, it's," Lucas pauses, looking down the backup. "It's about my cousin. I just want him to feel welcome here. This is the only place that has ever felt like home to him. His home is not a home. There's no love, none at all. He's always been tossed to the side like some piece of trash by his family. They've never treated him right. He's never been happy with them. When he would come here, we would celebrate his birthday and everything to make him feel special because he would never get any of that at home. I've always felt the need to protect him…"

"You really care about him," Peyton says.

"He's like my brother," Lucas says.

"And you're like my brother," A new voice says.

Lucas looks to his doorway and sees the cousin he's always felt the need to protect.


	10. The Truth

**AN: Hello, everyone! I am going to be updating this story every Thursday for the month of September. If you guys want to know what other stories I am updating go check out my profile, everything you need to know is there.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Go follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Truth

The two cousins find themselves alone. The boys; Lucas and Tristan were left alone while the girls; Karen, Peyton, and Rory got to know each other more. The room the boys occupied is silent, completely silent. Neither one of them are talking which is very unusual for the cousins. Lucas can't understand why Tristan isn't talking to him, usually his cousin is telling him everything, but not this time. Tristan isn't even looking at him. He's looking everywhere except for him. Lucas knows, at this point, that something is really wrong with his cousin. There has only been one other time when Tristan has been like this. It was a really bad point in his life. He had come to stay with Lucas and Karen, throughout his time here, Tristan barely spoke more than two words a day. Lucas and Karen couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Finally one night, Lucas figured out what was wrong with his cousin. Lucas couldn't believe, he still can't believe what he saw, what he found out. Lucas has never told anyone what happened that night, not even his mother. He knew… He knows that he should have told someone, he should have told his mother or even his uncle, but he promised Tristan he wouldn't tell anyone. He knows what Tristan did that night was wrong. Oh, so terribly wrong, but Tristan had promised he would never do it again or even think about it again. God, it's still hard to think about what he found Tristan doing. Lucas found Tristan, his cousin, cutting himself. Something he never thought Tristan would fall into, but Lucas had been wrong because Tristan did it and Lucas could see the scars that Lucas had been doing it for a long time. Lucas and Tristan ended talking for that whole night. By the morning, Lucas understood why Tristan was cutting himself. It was all his parents fault. It was no surprise to Lucas because everything that caused Tristan to do something like this, it was because his parents would do or say something to cause Tristan to hurt. Lucas always wonders how his parents could be so cruel. He doesn't hate his cousin, but how could you bring a child into this world and treat him like that? Why would negotiate your child? It was never fair to Tristan. He didn't deserve any of this. That is when it clicks in Lucas' mind. He knows why Tristan isn't talking so much, why he's avoiding him and looking everywhere else. How could he be so stupid? Why couldn't he see it? How could he miss the signs? Lucas huffs in anger. He pushes himself off of his bed and walks directly in front of Tristan, this time Tristan actually watches. Lucas looks at Tristan one more time before pulling his shelves up. Lucas smirks; he knew it. How could he not have noticed? Tristan reacts by pulling his arms away and covering his arms once again. Tristan moves away from Lucas. Lucas knows what is going to come next. Lucas moves and turns on some music so the girls don't hear what is going on in here. It doesn't take long before Tristan collapses in tears, he falls onto the floor, just like he had those years ago. Lucas looks for a minute before sitting next to him and puts his arms around his shoulders. This is only the second time he has seen his cousin cry. Not even when they would hurt each other as kids, Tristan would never cry. He would just get up and do whatever they were doing before. Lucas knows when something is really bad with his cousin and his parents, Tristan would do something bad. Of course, this counts as bad. Lucas knows that Tristan is going to want him to keep this a secret, but Lucas isn't sure if he can keep this a secret for the second time. Tristan needs help.

"Tristan," Lucas says over the sobs. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you need to get help. We need to get you help. You can't keep going on like this. This isn't healthy for you and it's not going to be healthy for your girlfriend or for those new babies you are bringing into this world. Do you really think you can go on like this? I don't want you to keep doing this to yourself. You can not keep doing this to yourself. Tris, I really want to help you. I can get you the help you need, my mom can get you the help you need. You don't have to go through this alone. You need to tell my mom, you need to help Rory. You can not keep this from her for that much longer. She's going to find out one way or another."

"I can't tell her," Tristan whispers. "I can not tell Rory. Do you know how much she would hate me? I would be such a disappointment in her eyes. I promised myself, I promised you that I would never fall back into this habit and I did. How am I suppose to be a good boyfriend and a good father if I can't control myself from doing this? Lucas, I'm a horrible person. How am I suppose to live my fucking life? I can't fucking control myself! I've never been able to fucking control myself! I'm just a waste on this fucking earth! I'm completely useless."

"Would you stop," Lucas says. "You are not completely useless, you are not a waste on this earth. I know you can beat this, we just need to get you the help you need. First things first, we need to tell my mom and Rory. You can not keep this from them any longer. Listen, we don't have to tell them now, but you have to tell them in the morning then we can go get the help you need. Alright?"

"Alright," Tristan whispers. "Alright."


	11. Emma Grace

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is chapter 11 for this story. I hope you guys like it, this chapter is on the short side. Remember, this story will be updated every Thursday throughout the month of September. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks, JuJuB7**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Emma Grace...**

Rory instantly liked Karen and Peyton. They're very kind and friendly and actually made her feel comfortable. After only talking for less than five minutes, they were already laughing with each other. She can't wait to get to know these women more. Rory knows that these women will be amazing to her children. This is just what they need, this is just what Tristan needs. After everything he has been through, he needs to be surround by people who love him, who actually care about him. She is slowly understanding why Tristan would be so much happier when he comes to Tree Hill. Rory knows she's going to grow to love this town.

"So, Rory," Peyton says, bringing Rory out of her thoughts. "Where do you come from?"

"A small town in Connecticut, it's called Stars Hollow. My mom and I moved there when I was young… My Mom had me when she was sixteen and she didn't like living the Hartford society so she ran away to Stars Hollow as far as my Dad is concerned, he's not really involved with my life although my dad and my mom have been secretly dating for a few months. They didn't know when that I knew. My Mom and I's relationship as kind have been strained this past couple of months… Sorry, I know this is a lot, it's just my thing to ramble."

"It's fine," Peyton smiles. "My parents adopted me, my Mom died when I was young, she ran a red light trying to pick me. My Dad isn't home because of his job so it's just me. When I first starting dating Lucas, he made me feel loved again. I can tell you right now, Tristan and Lucas are almost like one. They are definitely more brothers than cousins. I think everyone around here thinks of them as brothers, they know not to mess with either one of them or their girlfriends."

"Good to know," Rory smiles. "So how long have you and Lucas been a couple?"

"A few years," Peyton smiles. "Right before freshman year started, Lucas asked me out and we've been a couple ever since. My Dad really likes him, even though they've only been in the same room together only a handful of times, but they still get along which I'm glad… I just hope my Dad doesn't bet Lucas' ass when he finds out…"

"Finds out what?" Rory asks.

"Oh, I'll show you," Peyton says, standing up. "Follow me."

Rory stands as well and follows Peyton through the house. Peyton leads Rory to a bedroom in the back of the house. Peyton quietly opens the door before walking silently, Rory follows in silently as well. Peyton leads Rory over to a crib where a bouncing baby girl lays with her feet in her hands and her eyes wide open.

"Rory, this is Emma Grace Scott," Peyton smiles. "She is Lucas and I's daughter."


	12. Emma Grace Scott

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is chapter twelve for this story. I hope you all enjoy this story. After this chapter, there is only one more chapter to post until September ends. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Emma Grace Scott**

Tristan sits in his cousin's room alone, Lucas told him to stay in the room while he went to grab something. He said he had to show Tristan something. Tristan couldn't even begin to think what his cousin had to show him, but he's about to find out. He watches as the door opens and Lucas walks back in with a baby in his arms. A baby! A baby? A baby? A baby? What the hell is going on? Why his cousin showing him a baby? He knows his aunt didn't have a baby. If his aunt had a baby, he would have been down here for that. There was no way that his aunt would let him miss something big like that. So who's this baby? That's what Tristan really wants to know.

"I bet you are wondering who this is," Lucas says.

"Yeah," Tristan says.

"Well, this is Emma Grace Scott," Lucas says. "She's my daughter."

"Daughter," Tristan **s** miles, looking at the little baby girl. "She's a beautiful girl. Well, I guess I get to spoiler this little munchkin. Hey, there, I'm your second cousin, Tristan, but I have a feeling I'm gonna be more like an uncle than a second cousin. I can tell you right now, baby girl, that you are the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. Man, I am going to have a fun time spoiling you. Yes, I am. Yes, I am. Come here, you little princess. I think I should start to spoil you right now. What do you say to that?"

"She's not even six months old," Lucas chuckles, handing Emma over to his cousin. "Man, I can't wait to see you with your children. You are not going to survive spoiling your children. Man, that is going the be a sight to see. I am glad that you are taking this so well. I guess it was a good thing that I brought her in here and just tell you without her. God, this kid is going to be spoiled."

"You bet, she is," Tristan chuckles.

Lucas looks at his cousin as Tristan interacts with his daughter. Besides being with Rory, this has been the happiest he has seen his cousin in a very long time. He watches as Tristan bounces the little girl in his arms. Tristan has always been a natural with babies. Lucas honestly can't wait to Rory gives birth because then he can see his cousin happy everyday and not just now and then. Tristan deserves to be happy, out of all the people in the world, Tristan deserves to be happy. After everything he has been through, he deserves happiness in his life. He found happiness in Rory, he so glad that his cousin had found her. Even though Tristan still goes through hard times, he still has Rory to lean on even if Tristan hasn't told Rory everything that he was going through. It made Lucas mad that Tristan hasn't been totally honest with Rory, but right now he is not going to worry about that because he can tell how happy Tristan is. Seeing Tristan this happy makes Lucas happy.

His cousin is slowly finding his way to happiness.


	13. The Call

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is chapter thirteen for this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter update for September. I don't know when I will update this story again, hopefully soon. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Call**

The dial tone drags for what seems like forever. Finally, someone picks the lineup. Tristan isn't able to get any words out of his mouth. He's just so overwhelmed, he can feel himself start to shake. He can feel the hand of his girlfriend's hand rubbing small circles into his back. He's not sure if he can do this now, but he has to. He has finally come to realize why his father was sending him away.

"Tristan Janlen Dugray," Malcolm Dugray sternly says. "I know it's you, I do recognize Karen's number so that's where you went was to your Aunt Karen's. I don't understand why you would do something like that? What the hell were you thinking? And not only that, you left with your girlfriend who just happens to be Richard Gilmore's granddaughter. My god, boy, what has gotten into you. You think I am going to stand for this kind of behavior. The answer is no. Do you not know why I am so hard on you? Everything I do is to make sure you get somewhere in life, but everything I do, you just go around and ruin. You break into that safe, I plan on sending you off to military school. Next thing I know you are gone and then I find out the next day that Rory Gilmore has also run away. Why did you two even run away? You can't possible tell me the reason you ran away with this girl is because you plan on spending the rest of your life with her. Be real, Tristan, you and that girl need to come back home."

"Dad," Tristan breathes, wiping the tears away from his eyes after his father's harsh words. "I have to know something. I have to know why you have been so hard on me. I have to know why. Have you? God, I didn't think it would be this hard. Dad, have you been, all this time have you just been protecting me from mom? It that why you were sending me off the military school? Is all of this about mom?"

"I think this would be a better conversation in person," Malcolm sighs. "I'll buy a plane ticket for you and the Gilmore's granddaughter. I'll get you two on a flight for tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Dad, I don't want to come back," Tristan states. "I don't think you understand, but I have always been happier when I'm here. I like living here, I don't hate myself when I am here. People actually care about me. I don't feel like I don't belong. The best part is that my girlfriend is here and we don't have to hide my relationship. Dad, I love Rory and I'm going to love Rory forever, not you or anyone else is going to change that. We are staying here, we are going to have a life here, we are going to start fresh with… With our children. Dad, Rory is pregnant with twins, my babies. Rory is having my children. We are going to be a family. Everything is finally going to work out for me. For once in my life, I am going to be surround by people who actually make me happy, people who actually care about me."

"Tell me, Tristan," Malcolm says. "How do you know that she is pregnant with your children? She could just…"

"Because she isn't like that," Tristan interrupts. "She isn't like the girls from that damn Hartford society girls. She doesn't even live in Hartford. She is so much different than the girls I have been involved with. She is completely different from all those girls, she is not dating me for money or any crap like that. I really do love her and I know she loves me. I have never been happier in my life that I met her. She's my whole life and these children are going to be my whole life. Nothing will change that."


End file.
